What to Expect When You're Expecting A Dragon
by RegalQuill
Summary: Regina and Ember are expecting. What will pregnancy entail? Will they survive the ups and down? And when an unexpected guest drops onto their door step will they be able to defeat the new threat to their growing family?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's happening! At long last the sequel is happening! Thank you all for being so patient. This past year has been rough and my muse was non-existent. I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update this, but you've all waited long enough.

The reflective surface of the floor disappeared as she waved her hand over it. Gone was the green patterned tiles, in their place was the image of an olive skinned brunette and a tall blond man.

This was a process that she repeated as many times as she could. It would always have to wait for him to be gone, but if she could she would have watched Regina's life for hours. She knew what the subject of her spying had been through. All the years she suffered at that horrible King's hand, how her quest for revenge was spoiled at every turn. She watched as the woman cast a great curse to tear away the happy endings, unknowingly triggering events that would bring about her own happy ending.

Bright blue eyes took in every detail. She didn't know who the man was, but she knew he hadn't been there the last time she looked through the viewing portal. The brunette's face was full of warmth and laughter. This was the happiest she had ever seen her. She watched as the man wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her close. His kiss was tender, as if the woman in his arms was something to be treasured. It made her long for someone to look at her like that. Instead she cowered in the presence of the man who was suppose to love her. The ring on her finger weighed heavily, only giving her access to a fraction of her true power.

Her attention was drawn back to the viewing portal, where the brunette had handed a platter with some kind of roasted bird on it to the man to carry out of the room. The woman followed behind shortly with her own hands laden with dishes of food. With a wave of her hand she followed the pair into the next room where a small gathering of people waited for them. The bird was placed in the center and the brunette placed her dishes down in the available space. Long pale fingers flicked at the image and voices soon rose to her ears.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!" The blond man's tenor voice announced to the room. She had no idea what Thanksgiving was, but if the looks on the faces around the room were anything to go by, it was something she certainly wanted to experience. She listened as they all shared what they were thankful for and smiled softly as most the responses had to do with family and new beginnings. After they all shared their thoughts the man stood and began to carve the bird. As he extracted a small y shaped bone he handed it to a beautiful blonde woman next to him who looked very similar to the man. She in turn looked at a younger woman next to her and held one side out for her to take. Together they pulled until the small bone snapped, leaving a larger portion in the older blonde's hands. She whooped in triumph, earning a laugh from both the table and the woman watching through the portal. The blonde woman closed her eyes and after a brief moment she opened them with a large smile on her face.

"What did you wish for, Mom?" The blond man asked as he continued to carve.

"Grand babies." The blonde said with a smile still plastered across her face. The man smirked.

"I'm working on it."

"Ember Swan!" The watcher's eyebrows rose at the mention of his name. She remembered the name of the blonde woman who used to be a frequent part of Regina's life over the past few years. Emma Swan. Perhaps this man was her brother. They did share a striking resemblance to each other. When she returned her attention back to the scene unfolding she chuckled as the blond was chastised about appropriate etiquette for the holiday. Regina may not bear the title of Queen any longer, but she still behaved as one. The rest of the table shook their heads at the couple's antics, which seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary to the group around them. A wave of longing washed over the woman on the other side of the portal.

She sighed as her hand fell to her stomach. There had to be more than living under his thumb for the rest of her life. Only there because of the magic he had tricked her into giving him control of. Always the brunt of his anger. She was worth more than that. Never before had she attempted to escape. What was the point? He controlled almost every aspect of her life. Now, however, she had a reason to leave. A reason to run.

The family in front of her was something she desperately wanted for herself. She pressed her hand more firmly against her stomach. She needed to leave this place. It was just a matter of time before he would lose control again. She would bide her time until she could escape his all seeing eyes. She hoped the couple in the viewing portal would be willing to help her. After all, that's what family is for. Right?


	2. It's Christmas!

Regina smoothed her hands over the red silk shirt she had selected for Christmas with her family, erasing the imaginary creases in the fabric. She couldn't help but stroke her still flat stomach and think of the precious gift she carried inside of her. Strong arms slipped around her waist and large hands covered hers.

"I can't wait to see you with a baby bump. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you." She chuckled as she leaned back against Ember's strong body.

"How would that be any different than usual, Darling?" His deep laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Touche, my Queen." He nipped gently at the mark she bore on the side of her neck that branded her as Ember's mate, before pulling away and continuing to get ready.

"I don't think we should tell anyone until after the first trimester." She said out of the blue. "Do you think you can keep it a secret that long?" Regina turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! Who do you take me for, Snow White?" She pursed her lips. "Too soon?"

"No, but I would prefer to not have that name spoken in our home during Christmas." Ember nodded. Regina returned her gaze to the mirror and fluffed her hair. Ember's eyes raked over her curves and he tried to imagine what she would look like heavy with his child. A goofy grin spread across his lips. "If you walk around looking like that they'll all know something is up. Especially our son." Regina said with an exasperated tone. Ember shook his head and made his face blank of emotions. Regina put her hands on her hips and tsked. "That's even worse. They'll think we are fighting." He tried to configure his face into a composed look, but it came off as a half grin half grimace.

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to him. When she was directly in front of him she bent down and pecked his lips. "You really are hopeless, my love."

"Mmm..." Ember slid his hands up the outside of her thighs and around her hips until he was cupping her ass in his large hands. "Hopelessly in love with you." With one firm shove, Ember found himself pushed onto his back with his mate straddling his hips.

"That was very cheesy, Mister Swan." She leaned down and capture his lips with hers. He hummed in the back of his throat, but made no move to take control of the situation. Instead he trailed his fingers up her sides and rested them there until he felt her rock against him. The scent of her arousal reached his nose and his eyes flared florescent green. Just as his fingers were about to reach for Regina's belt, the sound of the doorbell ringing reached their ears. Regina pressed her forehead against his shoulder and brought her breathing under control. With one last deep sigh she began to slide off of his long lean body. "We will continue this conversation later." She said with a husky tone.

"Easy for you to say." He murmured. Regina noticed her love's arousal clearly apparent.

"I'm sorry, Love, you're just so tempting." She leaned in close to the mirror and touched her lipstick up. "Do you want me to give you a hand with that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk sent his way. He flung his arm over his eyes and groaned.

"Not helping!" He whined. Regina gave an amused chuckle.

"I'll let you have a quiet moment to yourself, while I go greet our family." She blew him a kiss as she exited the room.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Ember moaned to the empty room. The evil laugh from the hall left no doubt that Regina had heard his statement.

_~~E+R~~_

By the time Ember joined his family downstairs, they were all gathered in the living room preparing to exchange gifts.

"It's about time, Dad!" Henry exclaimed from the floor where he had neatly stacked everyone's gifts in small piles.

"Blame your Mother, Kid." Ruby burst out laughing where she was cuddling next to Lily. Lily smacked her on the shoulder.

"It's Christmas, leave them alone."

"Yeah, before you end up in the dog house." Ember sassed his best friend, as he lowered himself next to Regina. She leaned into his side. Brown eyes met the bright blue of Maleficent who was looking at her curiously, until a knowing grin spread across her lips. Regina's shoulders sagged. She should have know the dragon would figure their secret out before everyone else. She discreetly held her finger to her lips and Mal gave her a brief nod of understanding before turning her attention to Henry.

"I believe everyone is here now, Henry, how do we begin?" Mal asked her grandson with barely concealed excitement. This was her first Christmas with her family and she didn't want to miss a thing. Henry got a sly smiles on his face as he selected one of the packages off of Maleficent's pile and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Grandma, why don't you start us off?" She accepted the package and held it up to her ear to give it a shake. Unable to hear anything rattle inside she quickly ripped the wrapping off and scanned the plastic case.

"YES! We are so watching this tonight!" She held the box up for the room to see. Regina narrowed her eyes when she read the title.

"Okay, which one of you little instigators thought it was a good idea to give Maleficent, Snow White and The Seven Dwarves." After no one volunteered as the culprit, she waved her hand and the discarded wrapping paper appeared in her grasp.

"To: Grandma, From: Your favorite Grandson." She looked at her son, who found the stacks of presents very interesting. "Betrayed by my own son, on Christmas no less." Regina wadded the paper up and threw it at the boy on the floor.

"Oh look, Dad, here is one for you." Henry tossed a soft medium sized package at him. Regina rolled her eyes at her son's deflection, but was quickly distracted by the flash of the package wrapped in shiny red paper that Ember held in his hands. She quickly waved her hand and caused the gift to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

"That wasn't suppose to get into the pile of gifts for now." Regina said with a blush. Ruby's ears perked up and she nudged Lily who nodded.

An hour later all of the gifts were opened and the room was a mess of used wrapping paper, with ribbon and bows mixed in. Henry was occupied setting up his new video games and Maleficent was looking through a photo album that her children had made for her. It wasn't easy but both Lily and Ember had found pictures of themselves throughout their childhood to place inside the gift. It was especially hard for Ember to look back on all the years he had to hide his true self, but the smile on his Mother's face was more than worth it. Regina had even provided a good array of pictures of Henry at various points in his childhood. Ember couldn't wait until they could add a brand new ultrasound to the book. His hand absentmindedly strayed to stroke Regina's side as they cuddled on the couch, surrounded by their family. There was only one person missing, and his gifts were still under the tree.

"I wish Neal could have been here." Regina patted his thigh.

"Me too, Darling, but he'll be here this weekend. He will be so excited to have two Christmases that he probably won't know what to do with himself." Ember chuckled.

"That's true." It was then he noticed the absence of his sister and best friend. "Where did those two get off to?" Regina glanced at the empty space at the end of the couch and shrugged.

It was at that moment when the giggles filtered in from the stairs.

"Well that's never a good sign." He murmured before kissing Regina on the head then rising from his seat next to her. "I should probably see what my sister and her wolf are doing."

When he stepped from the room and looked up the stairs the sight that greeted him caused him to stop in his tracks. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or strangle the woman coming down the stairs.

"Ruby Lucas! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Green eyes looked down at him before she put her hands on her hips and turned to the side to show off her new piece of clothing.

"I thought we would all like to a fashion show of next years Swan line." She said with a mirthful gaze. Ember's eyes traveled down to the jockey shorts the wolf was wearing over her jeans. On the front emblazoned in bright purple script read the words:

_Contents Protected..._

He spun his finger indicating Ruby should turn around. With a smile she did as he asked. On the back in the same script the statement finished.

_...By Royal Decree!_

A large smile spread across his face. Regina had truly out done herself.

"Show yourself, Sis!" He waited as she stepped down the stairs to come to a stop next to Ruby. She repeated the same process that Ruby had done. The pair of boxers she wore were bright red and emblazoned with Regina's Royal crest on the front. On the back in bright white letters announced:

_Property of the Queen_

It made him extremely happy that Regina allowed her more mischievous side out to play.

"You two better go put them back where you got them before Regina sees you."

"What is going on here?"

"Too late." Regina looked between the three as she came to stand next to Ember.

"Well?" Ruby stood up tall and met the Queen's gaze.

"We were just admiring the very thoughtful presents you gave Ember this Christmas." Brown eyes trailed down to the underwear being put on display.

"Why is everyone out here?" Mal asked as she joined the group.

"Oh good, you're just in time to watch me skin a wolf." Regina began to step toward the stairs, but was stopped by Ember gently pulling her back against his body and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's Christmas, my love." He whispered in her ear. She hated to admit that she melted against him.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"You name it, it's yours." Regina turned her head to look up at him. Her eyes lit up.

"You may regret those words."

"Never." He nipped at the flesh just below her ear. Regina chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Just then the doorbell rang and interupted their banter. "That will be Katherine and Fred. I suggest you two go change out of Ember's underwear while I let them in." The two women scampered up the stair while Regina made her way to greet the rest of their guests.

When she opened the door Katherine's smiling face came into view. The blonde was still caught off guard when Regina pulled her into a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas, Katherine." She wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Merry Christmas, Regina." When Regina's gaze tracked to Fred, she discovered he was hidden behind a large stack of gifts.

"I told you, you didn't have to bring anything."

"Try telling her that. As soon as she got your invite she went on a shopping spree." Katherine's cheeks flushed as Fred tattled on her.

"It's the first time we've really gotten to buy gifts for people other than ourselves. I may have went a little overboard." The blonde shrugged. Regina bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about that, we should have done this much sooner."

"Hey, none of that. You've more than made up for our rocky start. I would have never realized my dream of becoming a lawyer if it weren't for you. Now I'm proud to call you my best friend." Katherine smiled softly at her. Regina returned the smile before stepping back.

"Come in, come in." She motioned for the pair to enter the mansion.

"Freddy, let me help you out there, buddy." Ember stepped across the foyer to relieve the man of half the boxes he was buried under.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Follow me, we can deposit these in the living room. Henry should make quick work of sorting them out." Together the two men left the foyer.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchen while I get dinner preparations underway?" Katherine slipped her hand through Regina's arm and grinned.

"I would love nothing more."

_~~E+R~~_

A few hours later they were all seated around the table. Regina looked at all of the faces that made up their family. Never in a million years would she have guessed that this group of people would become such an integral part of her own happy ending. Her mind wandered to the little one growing in her belly and was thankful that she would be surrounded with the love that overflowed their home. The sound of chair legs scraping on the floor pulled her from her thoughts and brought her attention to her mate, rising from his chair. Ember cleared his throat.

"Before we all dig in to this wonderful meal I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you. The past few months have been quite a whirlwind for me. One that I'm not sure I would have made it through if it weren't for all of the people here today." He swallowed as his emotions constricted his throat. "Thank you for accepting me, the real me, and...well...just thank you." He sat back down. Regina placed her hand on his thigh in a show of support and sent as much love down their connection as she could. He gave her a grateful smile.

Mal leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek, then repeated the action with her daughter who sat on the other side of her.

"I'm so happy that I get to have both my children with me for our first Christmas together as a family." Mal had tears forming in her eyes. Ember covered her hand with his on top of the table.

"Love you, Mama." He smiled.

"Love you, Mom." Lily added. Mal wiped her eyes, she really had turned in to a sentimental dragon over the last few month.

"Love you, Grandma!" Henry added with a laugh. The rest of the table joined him as Mal waved the attention off. Katherine cleared her throat next.

"I'm glad to have my friend back, as well as, a new group of people to call family." Being a man of few words Fred raised his glass and seconded the thought.

"I wasn't aware that we were going to make speeches, but I guess I'll go next." Ruby spoke up from beside Lily. "I'm happy that Em was zapped by magic all those months ago and was finally able to be his true self..."

"Aww...Rubes...I'm..."

"...because he brought this beautiful woman into my life." Ruby finished with a smirk to Ember who scrunched his face at her, then turned a more sincere smile to Lily.

"Wow, nice to know I was good for something." Ember shot playfully at his friend. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You're good for lots of things." She grinned at him. "Getting things from the top shelf for instance or lifting heavy objects." Even her quick wolf reflexes weren't enough to stop the roll from hitting her in the face. Ruby snarled and was about to return fire, until Lily held her hand up.

"I'm happy that I've finally found a home where I feel like I belong." Ruby's focus immediately turned to her girlfriend, who she wrapped her arm around.

"I'm happy." Regina said. The table waited expectantly, but when nothing else came after, Ember laced his fingers with hers.

"Anything else to go with that, Regina?"

"I'm just happy. Something that always alluded me is now surrounding me in every way possible. My family and friends are safe and flourishing. Old friends and new have gathered around this table, I never thought I would see the day. And I've found my one true mate. I am happier than I can ever remember being." Ember's eyes traced Regina's face. To him she looked radiant. A new light was apparent in her eyes and a relaxed quality had seeped into her being over the last few months that he could only remember seeing in unguarded moments with Henry. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to ensure the woman's happiness.

"I love you." He whispered and leaned in for a sweet kiss, that Regina happily returned.

"I'm happy that my parents are together at last. Can we please eat now?" Henry asked with a bit of a whine in his voice. Ember laughed.

"No guessing where he gets his love of food from." He winked at Regina. "Okay everyone dig in." Together the group began to eat the meal that Regina and Katherine had made for them. There was light banter tossed around and conversations flowed with ease between everyone at the table.

When they were all finished, Ember and Fred began to clear the table. Regina tried to help, but was quickly waved away.

"You two slaved over the meal, the least we can do is clean up. Go relax, my dear, we'll be done in no time. Granny should be here by then, just in time for dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She could not imagine how he would get anymore food into him after the two heaping plates he had just finished. After a quick kiss she wandered to the living room and leaned against the doorway to watch Henry and Lily make quick work of picking up all the discarded wrapping paper and packaging that littered the room. Once that was finished they settled in front of the tv to play one of Henry's new video games. Mal was sandwiched between Fred and Katherine as she showed them the photo album that Lily and Ember had created for her. The dragon was positively beaming with pride, as she enjoyed the opportunity to show someone pictures of her children for the first time. Regina knew that she would have to have a talk about the pregnancy with Maleficent soon, not wanting the woman to share their news prematurely, but that could wait. For now, she was content to stand and watch her family enjoy their time together.

_~~E+R~~_

Ember and Fred began to methodically wash and dry the dishes. Fred looked at the stack of pans and utensils ahead of them then tilted his head toward Ember.

"Don't you have magic?"

"Yeah, but Regina and Katherine didn't use magic to create this meal, so it's only fair that we clean up the old fashioned way. Don't you think?" He answered as he began to scrub the plates already in the sink. Fred thought for a moment before nodding.

"You're a good man, Ember. Better than me, I have to say. If I could wave my hand and have the dishes done, I'd probably use magic every night." Ember chuckled.

Together they made quick work of the mess and had the kitchen sparkling in no time. Ember dried his hands on the dish towel before he clapped Fred on the back.

"Thanks for the help, Freddy."

"No problem. Now what was this dessert that I heard mention of earlier."

"Regina made homemade apple pie and homemade vanilla ice cream to go with." At that moment the two looked like a pair of little boys who were weighing the consequences of sneaking the sweet treats for themselves. Ember shook his head. "She'd kill us both."

"Right." Fred agreed. "Don't want that, do we?" Ember shook his head. It was then that he heard the door bell ring.

"I've got it." Lily called from the living room. Ember exited the kitchen just as Ruby was coming down the stairs. Her green eyes lit up when they noticed something just across the space. Ember followed her gaze, his eye went wide when he saw what she did. Regina was standing in the threshold of the living room with a sprig of mistletoe hanging above her head. His eyes spun toward Ruby, there was a brief second of silence before the wolf's feet were in motion and she was rushing toward Regina in a supernatural blur.

Ember pushed himself into action and tried to grab a hold of any part of Ruby he could, but came up just shy. Ruby reached his unsuspecting mate and before he could stop her she dipped the Queen and kissed her lips.

Ember growled deep in his chest. His dragon rumbled to the surface. Ruby was lucky that his beast recognized her as part of their pack or she would have been torn to shreds right now. As it were, Ember wanted to flounce the wolf for kissing his pregnant mate in such a way.

"Miss Lucas, what do you think your doing?" Regina exclaim after she was once again on her feet. She was flustered at being caught off guard. Ruby had a smug, satisfied look on her face as she pointed above them to the mistletoe. Another growl sounded from just a few feet away. Regina's gaze locked on florescent greens.

"Woah...I didn't know you could do that, Regina." The brunette's face scrunched in confusion.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Ruby stepped closer to look at the Queen's eyes.

"You've got this really cool purplely glow going on in your eyes." Regina spun toward the nearby mirror, and sure enough there was a distinct florescent glow to her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had experienced that, but never in such a circumstance as this. Ember was immediately by her side.

"Are you okay?" His concern was palpable. When she turned her gaze toward his, the purple he saw there ignited something inside him. He pulled her close and inhaled her scent. She smelled so much sweeter than normal, he wondered how he didn't sense it before. Regina hummed into his chest and relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm fine, Darling." Ruby stood next to them wringing her hands. Her demeanor was contrite.

"I'm sorry." Regina turned her head to face Ruby, her eyes once more a steady chocolate brown.

"It's okay, pup, you just caught me off guard and it was my own fault for standing under the mistletoe." She pulled back and held her arm out for the wolf to come closer. Ember rolled his eyes at his friend before reaching over and pulling her into a three way embrace.

"Since I can't kiss your girlfriend, I will have to figure out something else to get back at you." He wrapped his long arms around both of them. Ruby sighed, it was only to be expected.

"I deserve that." The wolf began to poke a finger at the chest under her head. "Seriously Regina, how do you cuddle with him? He's like marble." Regina smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered in her best smokey voice.

"I think I should go find my girlfriend." The wolf wiggled out of their group hug, just in time to greet Granny who had finally showed up.

Ember released Regina who crossed the landing to greet the older woman with a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding? My first Christmas with the in-laws, I would have been here sooner, but the meal for the orphans took longer than I expected."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." Ember's smile looked strained to Regina, she made a note to talk to him about it later. She lead Granny into the living room, where she was greeted by the rest of the gang, while Regina made her way into the kitchen to get their dessert ready. Her mind wandered to the events of moments ago. She didn't quite understand what happened, one moment she was about to berate the wolf for kissing her in such a fashion, then Ember growled and she felt something stir inside her that was new, but not entirely unfamiliar.

"It was your dragon." Regina's head spun toward the doorway of the kitchen.

"What?" She asked Mal in confusion. The blonde crossed the room and placed her hand on her friends stomach.

"We will need to have a talk about the coming months Regina, and don't worry, I will keep your secret. I don't think the young ones realize that the new scent around you is that of a woman carrying a child. Your secret safe with me." Warm blue eyes met concerned browns. "I'm bursting at the scales with happiness for you and my son. We do, however, need to talk about some of the differences between a normal human pregnancy and that of a human woman carrying a baby dragon." Regina's face filled with worry. Mal immediately stroked her thumb across the fabric covering her stomach. "Nothing bad, I promise. Merely different, but potentially alarming if one is not prepared." Mal winked. "For now lets get dessert out to the masses before Fred marches in here and liberates that pie himself." Regina nodded, still a bit shell shocked at the previous conversation.

"Mal?"

"Yes, dear."

"I..." Regina faltered for a moment and pulled her lip between her teeth. Mal was struck at just how much the woman before her looked like the young woman she had first met. It filled her heart with joy that Regina was finding that part of herself again. "I can do this right?" Maleficent sat the plates down on the counter and stepped close to her friend. She cupped her face in her hands and gave her a wide smile.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. There is nothing that you cannot do. This is no different. It's okay to be scared, dear. The wonderful thing is that you're not alone. In the other room is your family, your pack and your mate. We will all be here every step of the way."


	3. Special Delivery

After Regina finished seeing the last of their guest out, she went in search of her mate. The day had been a success. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and Regina found herself looking forward to more family holidays and special occasions together. She shut the lights off as she passed through each area of the house until she reached the dimly lit living room, where she found Ember sitting on the couch nursing a tumbler of her apple cider. She furrowed her brow as she realized that she could smell the cider from across the room. With a quick shake of her head she crossed the room unnoticed by Ember.

His green eyes were focused on the lights of the Christmas tree that twinkled in front of them.

"What's on your mind, dear?" Regina asked as she sank into the couch beside him.

"Orphans." "Okay, you'll have to be more specific." She leaned in close to his side. He smiled softly and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Were you aware of the fact that Storybrooke has a fairly large number of parent-less children."

"I am. I try to allocate as much funding as possible when I do the budgets each year in the hopes that it would make a difference. Many of the children lost their parents in the pointless wars that Snow and I waged against each other. It's one of the things I regret most." He kissed the top of her head.

"You've changed so much, Regina. Done so much good, I think it's time that you forgave yourself for your past. You can't change it, but you've definitely learned from it." Her finger trailed abstract patterns across his jean covered thigh.

"Mmm...maybe you're right." They sat in silence for a long drawn out moment.

"I want to do something for the kids of Storybrooke. Not just the orphans, but all the kids."

"That sounds lovely, but what do you have in mind?" She could feel his excitement grow.

"I have a tentative idea, but I would like to check some things out before I tell you, if that's okay?"

"Of course." She smiled as his face lit up with a large smile of his own. Together they sat in the living room enjoying the lights, until Regina felt one of Ember's hands begin to wander. She snagged it from her side and laced her fingers through his.

"What exactly were you trying to do, Mister Swan?"

"I believe I was trying to continue our conversation from this morning." He purred in her ear. Goosebumps raced across her skin at the sound.

"I don't think fondling me in such a manner would a conversation make." Ember rumbled in his chest before swiftly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her across his lap until she was stradding him and he could look in her eyes.

"Would you prefer a more direct course of action, my Queen?" He trailed his hands up her thighs until they came to rest on the thin leather belt that wrapped around her waist. Regina nodded as she watched his eyes become tinged with his dragons bright greens. She waved her hand and the door to the room shut and locked. Another wave caused a purple sheen to spread across the room, casting a silencing spell around them. It wasn't until then that Regina allowed herself to give into her need for her mate. Her fingers slid into the short hair on the side of his head and she brought her lips to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Mister Swan. Right here on our couch in front of our Christmas tree." Ember swallowed, it was rare that Regina spoke that way, but when she did it was like a bolt of pure arousal right between his legs.

"Strip." She began to raise her hand to remove her close with magic, but was halted by Ember's hand. "The old fashioned way." Regina slipped off his lap and began to slowly work the buttons of her shirt open one by one. Green eyes followed her every move. The red silk floated to the floor after she discarded it. As was apt for the holiday, she wore a red lace bra that had Ember licking his lips. She moved on to unbuckle her belt. Once she unbuttoned her slacks they fell to the floor and revealed the matching red lace panties. Every time Ember saw Regina like this, it always felt like the first time, and he was always captivated by her beauty.

"See something you like?"

"Always." He hummed as he pulled her back to her previous perch on his lap. His hands stroked across her soft flesh. Memorizing every curve, until his fingers disappeared in dark locks and he pulled her toward him to meet her lips in a heated kiss. Regina's fingers curled around the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head forcing their lips apart so it could pass, but neither could resist resuming their kiss as soon as the cloth passed between them. Regina's hands were in constant motion tracing each defined muscle across Ember's torso.

Her nails raked over his nipples as she passed, she smiled into their kiss as he shuddered underneath her. At last her hands landed on his belt. With a few flicks the buckle was undone and she pulled it free with a flourish. Button and zipper quickly follow, before she holds her herself above him in order to give him enough space to wiggle the jean down his legs and pool at his feet. Not the most sexy of looks, but at this point she could care less.

Once they were situated again, she could finally feel his arousal pressing against her through the two thin layers of fabric that separate them.

"You're so handsome, my love." She whispered as she kissed and licked down the side of his neck and across his upper chest. A thrill raced through Ember at the words. It was still surprising the effect words like handsome had on him. In response he slid his hands inside of her lace and cupped the round mounds of her ass, forcing her to grind against him. He groaned in response.

His long fingers made quick work of the clasp of her bra, sliding the delicate article down her arms then tossing it away from them. Finger tips glided across warm flesh until his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs stroked over her nipples until they grew hard under his attention. Ember licked his lips before he slid his hands around her back and pulled her toward him, engulfing one of the peaks in his hot mouth. Regina gasped at the contact, her fingers threaded into his hair and held him in place. His tongue stroked over the nub repeatedly, until Regina began to rock in his lap.

"Please, my darling." She whispered above him, as her hand slipped between them and she stroked his hard length through his boxers. His breath caught in his throat. With a soft growl he wrapped his arms around her and one swift, but gentle, movement later Regina found herself laying on the couch looking up at the florescent eyes of her lover. She waved her hand and both of their remaining clothes disappeared.

Ember slid his fingers down her stomach and slip them into the pool of heat between her thighs. She moaned at the contact.

"Always so responsive for me." He husked in her ear followed by a nip at the mark on her neck. Her hips jerked into his hand. He chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. As he stared into her eyes he lined himself up and entered her slowly. Regina tried to maintain eye contact with him, but the feeling was just to much. Her eyes closed of their own free will, as she enjoyed the sensation of being filled by him. The pace he set was gentle.

"Harder, Ember. I'm, not going to break." He paused mid stroke and looked down at her. His fingers traced her flat stomach.

"But..." Regina cupped her love's face and brought his gaze up to meet hers.

"Pregnant women can have normal sex lives. Logically, I know you, know this." Ember blushed then nodded.

"I do."

"Good boy. Then fuck me like you mean it, Mister Swan." She gave him a sexy smirk. He hesitated for one more second before crashing his lips into hers. Regina buried her fingers in his hair as he began to thrust into her at a more reasonable pace. They both pulled away from their kiss from lack of oxygen. Regina buried her face against his neck, moaning softly with each stroke. She could feel her climax building in her belly.

Brown eyes were drawn by the smooth, unmarred flesh of Ember's neck. She suddenly had the overwhelming need to mark the skin and claim Ember as her own. She nipped and kissed her way down his throat and across the top of his shoulder. Just as her orgasm approached she raked her fingers across his back. Had it been anyone else, they certainly would have walked away with scratches that would last for days. Since it was Ember he barely registered the feeling.

Ember bathed in the exquisite feel of being surrounded by his Queen's heat. He could tell she was close to falling over the edge of her climax, so he slipped his hand between them and stroked her clit in time with his thrusts. She shuttered beneath him and two strokes later her back arched and she clenched around his length. The feeling was enough to send him over the edge not long after.

The room fell silent except for the sounds of their panting as they caught their breath. Ember placed kisses across Regina's shoulders and chest, then up her neck and jaw until he reached her lips.

"Best..." Kiss. "...Christmas..." Kiss. "...ever." Regina's bright laugh surrounded them.

"Indeed."

~~R+E~~

When Regina woke the next morning the first thing she became aware of was being sprawled on top of Ember's warm body. It wasn't the first time she has woken up like this and he never seemed to mind so she snuggled into the heat further. The second thing she noticed was that they were not in the living room anymore. Instead they were tucked into their bed upstairs. Ember must have transported them upstairs with his magic after their activities the night before.

She traced her finger over the scar that cut across the smooth flesh of Ember's shoulder. Occasionally she still had nightmares about the day the blond was hit by Charming's sword. If he wasn't a dragon, she was sure he would have been grievously injured. Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to the puckered skin.

As she laid there slowly waking up she peeked at the clock next to the bed. They would have to get up soon if they were going to make their special delivery. Slowly she began to roll off of the human mattress that was her mate. Just as she was about to rise from the edge of the bed, two long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against Ember's well muscled body.

"Why are you up so early?" He murmured into her hair. Regina chuckled and stroked the arms around her.

"We need to be somewhere and if we don't get our day started now there are some people who will be severely disappointed." She could clearly imagine the look of confusion on her lover's face.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise." He huffed into her hair.

"Fine, but it better be a good one." Regina smiled softly even though Ember couldn't see her.

"It is. Now why don't you throw some clothes on and go see if our son is up yet?" He pressed a kiss to her neck before climbing out of bed. A cloud of white smoke surrounded him and when it dispersed he was clad in a tank top and pajama pants.

"As you wish." He said with a bow, followed by a roguish wink before he exited the room.

"3...2...1..."

"WAKE UP HENRY! YOUR MOM WON"T TELL ME THE SURPRISE!" She shook her head. Some things never changed.

~~R+E~~

Regina steered her car through the quiet streets of Storybrooke. A light snow had coated the town overnight and it seemed as if everyone had decided to stay inside rather than venture out into the cold. Ember stayed quiet as he tried to guess where they were going.

The mayor guided the car into a large warehouse at the edge of town. When Ember's eyes adjusted he was met with the sight of a large red wagon with a team of four large black horses attached. In the bed of the wagon were multiple red velvet bags that appeared to be filled to bursting.

"Regina, what is this?"

"Come." She said as she exited the car. Henry and Ember were quick to follow. One look at Henry's happy face made it clear that the boy knew exactly what was going on.

"Your Majesty!" A voice rang out as a man stepped from behind the horses.

"Mister Dalton!" Regina greeted him.

"I see we expanded our circle by one more." The man said with a happy lilt to his voice. Regina wrapped her arm around Ember's and pulled him over to where the man was waiting. As they drew closer Ember studied him. He had a mop of dark hair with piercing blue eyes. He would be what one would call ruggedly handsome. Ember was ashamed to admit that he was a bit jealous of the closeness he could sense between his mate and this person.

"Benjamin this is my mate, Ember. Ember this is the owner of Storybrooke stables and very good friend, Benjamin Dalton." Benjamin held his hand out to the Sheriff, who took it on reflex. Benjamin's handshake was firm but not overbearing.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sheriff Swan, and on such a happy day at that. Travis is going to be so disappointed he missed it."

"Travis?" Ember asked, finally having found his voice.

"My husband."

"Oh...OH!" Relief coursed through Ember. Logically he knew that he didn't have anything to be concerned about, but his dragon sometimes reacted on instinct rather than logic. Regina rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive him, Benjamin, his inner animal sometimes gets the better of him." Benjamin laughed outright.

"No worries here, Sheriff. Your reputation precedes you and contrary to what my husband would say, I'm not an idiot." Ember's laugh joined his.

"Ah, something we have in common. I too belong to the idiot club. We should start a idiot's anonymous." Ben clapped him on the back.

"I like him, Regina." Regina leaned into Ember's side.

"Hmm...perhaps I'm the one that should be worried." She sassed with a raised eyebrow. Blue eyes crinkled with mirth.

"Like I said...not an idiot." He winked at the couple before turning to face the wagon. "So is this going to be the year that you lose the disguise?" Ben said offhandedly.

"Disguise?" Ember's curiosity was piqued.

"To answer your question, Mister Dalton, no it will not be." Ben tsked.

"I keep trying to tell her that it's time to let the world know, but she always insists." He shrugged.

"Okay, gentlemen." Regina interrupted their banter. "There are some very important people waiting on us." She waved her hand at was transformed into a picture perfect image of Mrs. Claus. The red dress she now wore looked like velvet trimmed in white. Ember's mouth hung open.

"Come on, Dad!" Green eyes turned toward a voice that didn't match the one that belonged to his son. In Henry's place stood a elf, shorter than Henry's usual height. His hair was strawberry blond, and his ears definitely came to a point. Nobody in Storybrooke would ever be able to guess that the two people in front of him were the Mayor and her son. Just as he was about to speak, a cloud of purple smoke surrounded him. As it cleared he looked down at himself and realized he had been turned into none other than Santa Claus himself. His beard had grown to cover the entire lower half of his face and was a bright snowy white. His suit matched Regina's dress, red velvet trimmed in white. He wasn't loving the larger stomach that came with the get up, but he could roll with it for one day.

"Looking good, Santa." Ben whistled. Ember narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful, Dalton. I don't know your husband yet, but I'm not above telling him you are cat calling other men." The brunet tilted his head.

"Some how the threat just doesn't have the same feel to it coming out of this body."

"Mister Claus! Get on this wagon, we are going to be late." Regina called, now perched in the driver seat, reigns in hand.

"You heard your lady." Ben said with a wink. "See you when you get back." Ember clamored up onto the open space of the bench seat beside Henry. With a flick of the reigns the horses were in motion. As they pulled out on to the street Ember noticed a few people were walking down the side walk, and yet no one seemed to pay any mind to the large wagon carrying Santa and Mrs. Claus down their street.

"Why isn't anyone pointing us out?"

"Because they can't see us, Darling."

"What? Why not?"

"Because this isn't for them. The only people who will see us are the people who are at our destination."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Every Christmas, since I've gotten my magic back. And as long as we were in Storybrooke."

"She didn't tell me at first either. Not until I was done being a little shit."

"Henry, language!"

"Sorry...but it's true, Mom." Regina brought the wagon to a halt and smiled at Henry.

"Fine, but you're my little shit, so there." She laughed softly at their shocked faces. "Come on, dears, were here." Ember hopped down from his seat, then turned to look to see where they had arrived. The Storybrooke Group home stood in front of them. "Grab a couple bags, Santa. The fun part is about to begin, and remember in here we are only Santa, Mrs. Claus and Jack our trusty elf." She informed him with a wink. He was stunned to silence so he did as she told him and gripped two of the large sacks and hoisted them from the wagon. They were almost to the front door when it cracked open. A small little head of red curls poked from inside.

"They're here! I told you I heard something!" The little girl's voice squealed as she shoved the door open all the way and raced toward them. She didn't stop until her arms were wrapped around Regina's legs.

"Tiffany, look how much you've grown." The girl pulled back and gave an exaggerated nod.

"I'm almost as big as Jameson now."

"Oh I bet he doesn't like that, does he?" Red hair flung back and forth as Tiffany shook her head. "I didn't think so. How about you lead us inside and you can help us pass out everyone's gifts?"

"Yay!" She turned and ran back into the house. Regina glanced back to where Ember stood in awe. He was trying desperately to control the tears that had blurred his vision. That could wait until later, now it was all about the kids inside.

When they crossed the threshold, Tiffany lead them to the living room where a large chair was sat in the corner surrounded by children.

"Oh, Mrs. Clause, I had no idea you were bringing Mr. Claus with you this year, let me see if I can find you another chair." The woman in charge said softly. Ember laid a gentle hand on her arm and smiled softly.

"Not necessary, Mrs. Shoemaker, I'm Mrs. Claus's assistant for the day. She told me about this very special place and I managed to get all of my deliveries done the night before so I could meet you all. I always wondered why she told me to skip this particular house on Christmas Eve, now I understand why. She wanted to keep these beautiful smiles all to her self. Very clever, Mrs. Claus." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It seems you've figured me out, Mr. Claus." Regina returned with a small laugh. She drug her two sacks over to the chair and sat down. "Now for having such keen hearing, Tiffany will be helping me to pass out your present this year. Have you done your best to be kind to one another over this past year?" All of the kids nodded with enthusiasm. Regina glance at Mrs. Shoemaker, who nodded in agreement. "Excellent. I'm very proud of you all." She began to untie the string holding the first bag closed, when she was ready she lifted Tiffany on to her lap and began to pull wrapped presents from inside the bag. Each child stepped forward when their name was called and shared their favorite memory of the past year and what they were looking forward to in the coming one.

By the time the last gift was pulled from the back, all of the kids had received at least 4 gifts each. A set of brand new clothes, an age appropriate book, a toy, and a pair of new shoes. No child was left out, no one got more or less. Ember didn't know how Regina pulled this feat off, but he was in absolute awe of the woman cradling Tiffany in her lap. The poor tyke fell asleep not long after the last gift was given.  
One of the older children carefully lifted the girl from Regina's lap and helped to usher all of the younger kids out of the room so they could put their new things away. The caretaker approached Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Claus, I can never explain what your visit means to us. I just wish you would reveal who you are so we could thank you properly." Regina reached out and took the woman's hands in hers.

"I'm just someone who wants them to all have a Merry Christmas and they deserve it more than most." Regina smiled softly. "And the smiles on their faces and yours is all the thanks I will ever need."

"You're a saint." Mrs. Shoemaker sniffled. "I know I say it every year, but every year it's more and more true."

"I'm not a saint, dear. I've made my share of mistakes, but I'm determined to do better and be better. I think that's all any of us can really do." Regina was immediately engulfed in a hug. One that she readily returned. Ember remained silent, knowing that if he spoke he would turn into a blubbering mess. Regina patted the woman's back before gently pulling away. She reached inside of, what Ember thought was an empty sack and pulled one more thing from inside. She handed the envelope to Mrs. Shoemaker. "This should be enough to cover any incidentals over the next year." The woman didn't open it, instead she merely clutched the envelope and its contents to her chest.

"Thank you." Regina nodded with a tender smile.

"I believe it's time for us to take our leave."

"Let me call the children. They'll want to say good-bye."

"Of course, we would never leave with out saying good bye." The caretaker smiled wide then exited the room to find her charges. Regina reached over and stroked Ember's back.

"You okay?" She whispered, sensing that he wasn't. He gave her a tight smile and nodded. Before they could continue their conversation the first of the children came into the room. In a small parade they each hugged the trio and thanked them all for their gifts before wishing them a Merry Christmas.

As they climbed back into their wagon the group of children waved from the front porch. Ember briefly wondered what that would look like to any passerby that couldn't see the wagon. The trip back to the warehouse was silent. After they all disembarked the wagon, Ben took their place and urged the team of horses out of the warehouse once more. Regina waved her hand and they were all back to their normal selves again.

"Henry, will you go wait for us in the care please?" Henry nodded, but looked at his father with a bit of concern before leaving. Once the door shut being their son, Regina turned her focus to Ember, who hadn't said a word for a very long time.

"Ember, darling, talk to me." He leaned against the hood of the car, pulling Regina til she was standing between his legs.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you even more, Regina Mills, but I do." His green eyes filled with tears once more. "I don't know if you even realize what an incredible thing it is you are doing for those kids. I wish that all kids in the system had it so good. I wish I would have." He finished quietly. "Why don't you want them to know?" Regina's shoulders sagged.

"When I first started doing this, it was just after magic came back. Everyone still saw me as the villain. What child would want a present from the Evil Queen? Especially when the older ones would understand that I'm part of the reason they don't have parents." It was Regina's turn to tear up. "I wanted to make sure they were well taken care of, so I concocted this idea and with Benjamin's help I was able to pull it off. He stores the gifts for me in on of the out buildings on his property and he makes sure the team is hitched and ready by the time I arrive. He has always kept my secret, him and Travis. Then eventually Henry and now you."

"How do you do all of this?" Regina blushed.

"I am very well off, Ember. So much so, that I would never be able to spend it all in my lifetime. What better way than to make these children's life as easy as possible. Granny feeds them on Christmas Day and I deliver their presents on the day after Christmas. " Ember cupped her face in his large hands.

"You're an incredible woman. I am so thankful that you're mine." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I do have one more question?" He said as he pulled back. She raised her eyebrow indicating he should continue. "Can I grown a beard? I kind of liked it." She laughed in relief.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." She fingered the collar of his flannel shirt.

"You can grow a beard while I'm pregnant, but once the baby comes, if I ask you to, you'll shave it off. Deal?" Ember pursed his lips and appeared to think hard about her offer, then quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Deal."


End file.
